Window guards comprised of transversely, spaced-apart, aluminum or steel bars are typically installed in the bottom half of a double hung window in order to prevent small children or animals from falling from the window. Typically, window guards are designed and tested to withstand about 150 pounds of pressure. Further, they are usually recommended for installation in windows located on the second story and above of a building and usually permanently installed, but must not be installed in any emergency or fire escape window.
Government agencies often recommend the use of operable window guards, in particular, window guards with a release feature which allow them to be released and removed from the inside without the use of separate tools, keys, or excessive force, so as to permit escape in the event of an emergency.
Window guards are not burglar or security guards. The bars employed are designed only to prevent a child from slipping through, but are not designed to protect against an intruder. Where window guards are not employed, a window may be installed with a window lock which may be used to restrict the window from opening more than a defined height.
Therefore, while window guards are often not required by law, the installation of window guards is voluntary and often employed by families with young children.
One window guard, known as the GUARDIAN ANGEL.TM. (a trademark of Automatic Specialties, Inc. of Marlborough, Mass.), provides for a pair of hinged panels with each side hinged to one side of the window frame. The panels are formed of spaced-apart, aluminum bars which swing to the center, and which panels overlap at the center. The window guard contains a release feature which allows escape in an emergency and employs a pair of aligned clips, with a hairpin-type clip securing the clips together, so that the overlapping center of the panels are secured together at the top and bottom, but may be easily removed by squeezing the clips together and removing the clips. The clips, with holes in them, are designed to fit on either side of the overlap panels in the center and are designed to be secured together with a hairpin-type clip.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved window guard which is easily adjustable and lockable in place and may be easily removed, as desired, with a simple release mechanism.